Bartending
by Burnbee
Summary: Bonnie gets a job bartending and thinks it's the greatest thing in the world, untill someone starts flirting with Mark. Markonnie fluff one shot.


Bonnie walked in and found Mark asleep on the couch and smiled. he scooped Mark up and lay'd down on the couch and lay'd Mark on top of him. he grabed the remote and turned the tv on and lowered the volume. Mark nuzzled closer and Bonnie nuzzled him with his cold nose gently. he kissed his head. Mark fisted his hands in his shirt. Bonnie held him and watched tv for about an hour before Mark yawned and woke up. Bonnie smiled as he sat up and looked down.  
"Bonnie?" Mark ask tiredly. Bonnie smiled.  
"morning sleepy head." Bonnie giggled. Mark smiled and nuzzled up under his chin.  
"hey love." Mark purred softly. he cuddled closer. "your home early." Mark said. Mark noticed Bonnie tensed when he said that. "what happened Bon?" Mark ask. Bonnie sighed.  
"I... I got fired cause they found out I was gay." Bonnie mumbled. Mark was shocked and hugged him tightly.  
"thats not fair!" Mark hissed. Bonnie nuzzled his chest.  
"they don't care." Bonnie muttered. he smiled slightly. "one of the guy's brothers was there and he offered me a job." Bonnie said.  
"what for?" Mark ask.  
"bartending." Bonnie said. Mark chuckled.  
"I don't think you could." Mark chuckled.  
"I took it." Bonnie said. Mark looked shocked,  
"you don't know how to bartend." Mark said. Bonnie chuckled.  
"I get six classes and a list I can tape to my wall so I can show whats in what drink and cheat." Bonnie replied. Mark chuckled.  
"do you think you'll like your job?" Mark ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"I hope so." Bonnie said. Mark smiled.  
"then that's all that matters to me." Mark replied. Mark kissed Bonnie's nose. "hopefully this time your boss wont be an asshat." Mark said. Bonnie laughed heartfully, making Mark bounce slightly and laugh as well. "when do you start?" Mark ask.  
"tonight. he'll be giving me lesson's while he works." Bonnie said. Mark smiled and nodded. the days went by quickly and soon Bonnie was on his first wek alone, so Mark decided to visit. Bonnie seemed to have a nack for this job. he was great at it.  
"your great Bonnie." Mark said. Bonnie smiled and chuckled.  
"thanks." Bonnie smiled.  
"why do they call you rabbit boy?" Mark ask. Bonnie laughed.  
"inside joke." Bonnie smiled. Mark smiled.  
"what did they call you before that?" Mark ask.  
"I told them my name was Tony but my friends call me Bonnie. so they called me Bonnie or Tony and this one creepy lady called me sexy, but anyway. now they call me rabbit boy or 'bunny' instead. I don't mind." Bonnie smiled. Mark chuckled and Bonnie went about filling orders. a woman sat beside Mark. "what can I getcha?" Bonnie ask.  
"dry martini." she smiled. Bonnie nodded and went to make it. the woman turned to Mark. "names Sarah. whats yours?" Sarah ask.  
"Mark. nice to meet you Sarah." Mark smiled. Bonnie brought her martini over.  
"here you go." Bonnie smiled. she took it and thanked him. he turned back to Mark. "want anything Mark?" Bonnie ask. Mark shook his head.  
"you know I don't drink much. just here to see you at your new job, besides I still have to drive home." Mark smiled. Bonnie chuckled.  
"I can drive you." Bonnie said. Mark shook his head and Bonnie shrugged. "suit yourself." Bonnie smiled and headed to the other side of the bar to fil orders. Sarah turned to Mark.  
"whose he?" Sarah ask.  
"friend of mine." Mark replied. Sarah nodded and ordered a pink lady. Bonnie was making it and noticed her flirting with Mark. he huffed and pretended to trip, spilling the drink on her.  
"oh! I'm sorry!" Bonnie exclaimed. Sarah glared at him.  
"this is a forty dollar dress!" Sarah hissed.  
"honestly I'm sorry geez. don't have to shout." Bonnie said. she paid for her drinks and left.  
"Bonnie!" Mark exclaimed. Bonnie looked at him innocently.  
"what? she was flirting." Bonnie shrugged and walked away to fill orders. Mark smiled and laughed. when Bonnie got a break he sat with Mark. "so the guy miss heard me and thought I said bunny and thats why they call me rabbit boy." Bonnie chuckled. Mark laughed.  
"I'm going to call you that now." Mark said.  
"dear god, not at home. Foxy would never let me be." Bonnie said. Mark laughed again.


End file.
